Té con azúcar
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Entonces, él esconde todas las pastillas que encuentra para evitar la desgracia otra vez.


Té con azúcar

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

Lo miras cuando se tumba en el piso y se fuma el enésimo cigarrillo que saca de su bolsillo, el humo se queda en el ambiente y desaparece como una mota de polvo. Te sientas aburrido en las escaleras de tu casa, sigues observándolo con detenimiento a continuación sueltas un suspiro de frustración ya que no sabes que hacer ¿deberías quedarte sentado y mirar como el cigarro se lleva a tu padre con el mismísimo viento o deberías decirle que deje de ser tan holgazán?

Estás consiente de cuanto duele la situación y cuán difícil deber ser para él afrontarla con esa frialdad sentimental que siempre caracteriza a tu padre. Él no te deja entrar del todo a su vida y sigues sentado —y medio destrozado— bajo la puerta.

Cuando tenías seis años los viste discutir por primera vez, nunca te habías sentido de ese modo, tan perdido y triste. Tu madre nunca lloró, ella sólo le dijo algo que sonaba a "vete de aquí, me aburres" y la respuesta de tu padre fue un "tú me aburres más". Pensaste, era uno de sus juegos ya los habías visto entre risas y sonrisas cómplices decirse eso en incontables ocasiones. Sin embargo esa vez fue algo más serio pues tu padre no volvió hasta que tú hiciste la llamada.

—Papá—tus manitas temblaban, incluso si tenías diez años—, ¿me escuchas?

Él respondió que sí, que si necesitabas algo.

—Papá… Mamá no responde. No puedo abrir la puerta de su habitación, ella…

Colgó, nunca olvidarás el chillido del teléfono y la forma en que te aturdió ese eterno sonido. Dejaste el teléfono y te quedaste tumbado en la puerta, tus nudillos dolían. Las inminentes lágrimas empezaron a surgir.

—Mamá, mamá, ¿por qué no abres? Todo está bien, le he llamado pero necesitas abrir.

Los segundos pasaron a volverse minutos, los minutos en horas. Conforme la manecilla del reloj digital del pasillo avanzaba, el display te soltaba la advertencia de tener valor de ahora en adelante.

Es entonces que viste a tu padre entrar, con su saco en sus manos y con la cara aturdida. Él te miró y a cambio frunciste el ceño.

—No, no ha abierto—dijiste, confirmando lo obvio.

Shikamaru te apartó y tocó. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. La respuesta era obvia incluso para ti, y no había que ser muy inteligentes para saber que estaba desesperado.

No se dijeron hola, tampoco adiós. No recuerdas la última conversación real que tuvieron de padre a hijo. Lo último que recuerdas de ese día fue como tu padre tumbó la puerta. No te dejó ver más allá de lo que había, sin embargo visualizaste una mano con un bote de pastillas.

¿Después? Después de eso las cosas no fueron iguales.

De ida y vuelta a la escuela, en la comida, en la cena. Caras largas y deprimentes, hasta que un día afrontaste la realidad.

—Papá, háblame de ese día.

Él dejó su tenedor y sorbió de su copa.

—Tu madre se suicidó Shikadai, ella quería dormir.

—¿Podrías decir algo más obvio que eso?

—Que fui un idiota.

Se levantó, dejando la comida a medias y a ti con la sensación de haber dicho de más. Tienes la inteligencia de tu padre, pero eres como tu madre al no temer de decir lo que piensas realmente. Una vez más, te encierras en tu habitación y miras la fotografía de los tres cuando tenías seis.

Tu padre no sonríe, tu madre tampoco. Pero se toman de las manos y tú estás sentado en el piso con cara de aburrimiento. Aquellos días aburridos eran buenos, ahora son aburridos y deprimentes.

Conforme avanza el tiempo ves a tu padre sumido en un estado de constante desestabilidad, cada día habla menos y fuma más. Actúa como un robot en todo lo que hace y quieres sacarlo de ese hoyo, pero para un niño de doce años es difícil.

—Papá—Te levantas de las escaleras de la puerta y avanzas hasta él—, no quiero que tomes pastillas para dormir.

Él deja su cigarrillo a un lado y te mira con un deje de curiosidad.

—No lo haré.

—Si tú quieres podemos empezar de nuevo, papá.

—Soy aburrido Shikadai, aburrí a tu madre.

—No… Yo creo que no la aburriste, ella hablaba de ti a veces cuando cortaba los naranjos y siempre decía que te gustaba mirar las nubes. Hablaba de ti. No creo se haya aburrido.

—Prefirió dormir hijo, se supone yo debía morir antes porque me era muy problemático todo, ella debería de estar aquí hablando contigo. Ustedes se entendían bien, yo…

—Pero papá, ella está muerta ahora. Sólo somos tú y yo.

Shikamaru apaga el cigarro y mira al cielo. Tus palabras le han llegado y puedes sentir como un brillo surge de sus ojos, no sabes advertir que tal vez son lágrimas.

—Eres necio como ella, ¿quieres la razón? Te la daré esta vez.

—Está bien, papá.

El sol empieza a ocultarse y con ello un día termina, otro más de los incontables trescientos sesenta y cinco días en un año no bisiesto. Mientras, tu padre prepara el té, finges irte a tu habitación y descubres que saca de su billetera una fotografía, lo ves sonreír y después ponerle azúcar al té verde. Él nunca hacía eso, pero sí tu madre.

¿Es un nuevo inicio o es sólo el tiempo de decir adiós?

De forma desesperada corres al baño a buscar todas las pastillas habidas y por haber y las escondes, prefieres prevenir que lamentar.

* * *

 **N/A** It's me again, ¡hola! bueno aquí de nuevo reportandome con una historia un tanto triste, espero sea de su agrado. Sin más, me despido.

Blossom Lu.

Si les gustó o no, sus comentarios son bien recibidos.


End file.
